


Bitter/Sweet

by dumbochan



Series: am i going to hit send or not [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi's slightly jealous but not at the same time, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, T rating because of a swear word just to be safe, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My boyfriend has spent more time at work and with clients, than he does with me, so I’m bitter. He’s so into work, he’s ‘forgotten’ about our dinner date. I can’t believe he forgot! He came to my office yesterday with lunch and said he’d make it. If he misses one more, I’m removing the heart from his name.”</p><p>“So you’re jealous of his job?”</p><p>“Me? Jealous? No!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter/Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for that horrendous title. i'm horrible at naming things. 
> 
> i tried my best with the real estate jargon. i'm a hospitality major for a reason.

Daichi yawned and stretched his limbs, tired from sitting in the same spot for so long. His job was in finances and accounting, working for a firm that had many clients from top restaurants, hotels, and retail shops. He had spent all morning looking over balance sheets, income statements and statements of cash flow. He was ready to pull out all his hair from all the mistakes he saw and had to correct. There was a knock on his door and he looked up, smiling when he saw his boyfriend standing there. “I bought you some lunch. Suga told me how you haven’t left your desk all morning.” Kuroo said walking over, and leaning down to place a kiss on Daichi’s lips. Daichi put the sheets of paper in a neat pile to the side and gladly accepted the food while Kuroo took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“You haven’t. All our dinner dates have been canceled because something came up.”

“How long has it been? Since we last seen each other.”

“Two weeks.” Daichi answered, mouthful of the sandwich given to him. Kuroo made a face and stole a chip.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been so preoccupied on this listing with Yaku.”

“Yaku?” Daichi racked his brain, trying to put a face to the name.

“You haven’t met him yet. We’ve been buddies for a while though. Played volleyball together in high school.”

“Oh okay.” Daichi said. _So Kuroo and this Yaku were buds_.

“Yeah, actually, I came over to ask you something.”

“Really? You didn’t want to see me?” Daichi tried to make it seem like he was teasing, he really did.

“That to!” Kuroo stated quickly, “I have an open house soon and I need people there. It’ll pressure clients and brokers to think hard about the property and try to make an offer.”

“When is it?”

“Friday.”

“Okay, I’ll tell Suga and Asahi too.”

“Good! Great! The more the better!”

 

Kuroo stayed for a little longer, keeping Daichi company until he had to return to his own office. Daichi walked Kuroo down to the lobby. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo smiled, grabbing Daichi by the hand to pull him closer. “I’ll text you later.”

“Okay.” Daichi said returning a smile before pulling Kuroo down for a kiss goodbye.

“Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“I’ll try. Don’t overwork yourself.”

“I’ll try.” One more kiss and then Kuroo pulled away and started making his way to the door, turning to wave goodbye before exiting the building.

 

*

 

The next day after arriving home at work, the first thing Daichi did was text Kuroo to see what they should have for dinner.

 

To: Tetsurou <3

Chinese or pizza?

 

From: Tetsurou <3

Shit! I forgot we were supposed to have dinner.

I’m sorry, I have an appointment with a client.

 

Disappointment, anger, and sadness all came washing over Daichi. He took a moment to compose himself before texting back.

 

To: Tetsurou <3

It’s okay.

Another time then.

 

From: Tetsurou<3

I’ll make it up to you!

I promise <3

 

Daichi tossed his phone onto the couch as he loosened his tie and tried his best not to get upset. He understood that work meant a lot to Kuroo, especially since he was so close to getting the recognition he deserved from his boss.

 

Kuroo was in real estate, and time was of the essence when it came to listings. He had been busting his butt trying to get this property sold before it depreciated. Depreciation meant less commission, and less commission meant a sulking Kuroo.

 

Daichi sighed and got up to shower and wash off work, hoping the hot water would help him relax and clear his mind.

 

To: Pain in the Ass

Dinner alone again

 

From: Pain in the Ass

Aw! Do you want me to come over?

I’ll bring beer!

 

To: Pain in the Ass

Bring food too. Chinese.

 

*

 

“You ordered Chinese?” Suga greeted when Daichi opened the door for him and Asahi. He then smiled before tossing his shoes off and entering the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen to place the food down. Asahi followed suit. “So, do you want to tell us what’s up?” Daichi took a seat at the counter, digging through takeout boxes and sighing.

“I thought you were bringing beer…”

“I brought Asahi!” Suga joked pointing to the long-haired friend.

“Ignore him. I have the beer.” Asahi said holding up a case. He sat it on the counter before handing a bottle over to Daichi.

“Now, spill! Why are you eating dinner alone again?” Suga pressed on.

“My boyfriend has spent more time at work and with clients, than he does with me, so I’m bitter. He’s so into work, he’s ‘forgotten’ about our dinner date. I can’t believe he forgot! He came to my office yesterday with lunch and said he’d make it. If he misses one more, I’m removing the heart from his name.”

“So you’re jealous of his job?”

“Me? Jealous? No!” Asahi noticed Daichi grip his chopsticks harder than necessary and paled a bit while Daichi continued speaking, “I’m not jealous over Kuroo’s choice in career. I’m happy for him and I know how important this is. I just thought I was important too. I make time for him, so he should make time for me too. Or am I being too irrational? Am I asking for too much?”

“I don’t think you’re asking for too much. It’s totally understandable that you would want to see and hang out with him, but you know how work is sometimes.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it?” Asahi suggested and then quickly shrank back in his seat from the look Daichi and Suga gave him.

“If I could talk to him about it, why would I waste my time talking to you two about it?”

“Well…what is he doing where he has to work so much?”

“Trying to sell some penthouse suite. Which reminds me, you two are invited to an open house for it this Friday.”

“Ooh! I love open houses!” Suga clapped, “And this is a start! He’s obviously trying to spend time with you! Maybe, once this property is sold you’ll have your boyfriend back.”

“Hopefully.”

 

*

 

When Friday arrived and Daichi left for Kuroo’s open house with Suga and Asahi, he was still a little bitter. He hadn’t seen Kuroo since the day he came to his office for lunch, and he barely talked to him. The night Kuroo canceled their dinner plans, Daichi expected a call after Kuroo’s appointment, but he received nothing. Then the next days up until this moment, he expected a sweet text or two but got ‘I’m busy’ and ‘Meeting with Yaku, can’t talk’ texts. Suga had teased Daichi, saying it was more of him being jealous that Kuroo was with Yaku instead of just Kuroo at work. Daichi was starting to think that Suga’s statement had a bit of truth to it.

 

When Daichi entered the penthouse, he faked a smile when he noticed Kuroo talking to a shorter male, light brown hair, and round brown eyes that seemed to glisten in this lighting. If this was Yaku, Daichi partly could see why someone would want to spend time with him. The guy was cute. Suga followed Daichi’s line of vision and smiled, “Is that Yaku?”

“I’m not sure.”

“He’s cute.”

“Suga! Don’t say things like that! You’ll anger him!” Asahi panicked.

“Come on, Daichi was thinking it too.”

“They look busy, maybe we should just wait over-”

“Kuroo!” Suga called out, waving his arms and interrupting Daichi without a care in the world. Asahi hid his face in embarrassment and Daichi just groaned. Kuroo waved them over and Suga grabbed his friends by the arms and dragged them along.

 

“Hey.” Kuroo said moving to stand next to Daichi, “This is my friend and coworker Yaku Morisuke.” _Fuck. He’s even better looking up close._ “Yaku, this is my boyfriend Sawamura Daichi and these are his friends, Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi.”

“I thought we were friends too, Kuroo.” Suga teased.

“Right, these are our friends.” Kuroo corrected with a chuckle.

“Nice to meet you, especially Sawamura-san. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Yaku replied, shaking hands.

“I’ve heard you’ve been friends with Tet—Kuroo since high school.” Suga looked over at Asahi, raising an eyebrow at Daichi’s slip up, if it was a slip up.

“I heard its an open bar right?” Suga questioned and Kuroo nodded, “Then let’s go Asahi! I’ll get something for you too Daichi.”

  
Daichi didn’t know if he was thankful for Suga leaving him alone with Kuroo and Yaku, or if he wanted to kill Suga for leaving him with Kuroo and Yaku. Once you got past the inside jokes (from high school, college and work…Daichi was _so_ not jealous by the way), and realtor jargon (again, not jealous), Daichi could see that Yaku was a great guy. However, he was also a guy who had been spending more time with Kuroo than Daichi had, so he wasn’t _that_ great either. There was still time to redeem himself, and Yaku was doing a pretty good job by telling Daichi the story about the time Kuroo had birds nested in his hair. It was entertaining watching Kuroo sweat a bit. “Stop telling people this story!” Kuroo whined.

“I have the picture still.”

“Can you send it to me?” Daichi asked and Kuroo’s eyes widened as he looked over in horror.

“Look what you’ve done! You corrupted my boyfriend!” Kuroo accused before placing an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, “Let’s go, Daichi. There’s someone else I want to introduce you to anyway.” Daichi tried to keep his smile under control as he waved goodbye to Yaku.

 

Although Daichi arrived at the open house a little mad at Kuroo, the anger was slipping away and transforming into happiness. Being introduced to Kuroo’s coworkers and old friends were to blame. After talking to Bokuto and his guest ( _date_ according to Kuroo) Akaashi, Daichi went back to Suga and Asahi as Kuroo walked around talking to potential buyers with Yaku. “So how are things going so far?” Suga asked finally able to hand over a drink for Daichi. “You looked happy being introduced to all his coworkers.”

“I was, just a bit.” Daichi admitted.

“No longer jealous?”

“I wasn’t jealous to begin with!”

“You totally were.” Suga poked Daichi in the chest for emphasis and then dropped the subject before Bokuto came over to talk some more, Akaashi following close behind.

 

Majority of the night was spent mingling and showing fake interest in the property until Kuroo got a decent offer. People started to leave, and Daichi didn’t want to go so soon, but his day at work finally caught up to him. Kuroo came over, placing a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, “You okay?”

“I think we’re going to head on home. I’m tired.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

“No! Stay here.” Daichi pleaded and Asahi elbowed Suga, hinting that the couple should be left alone to say goodbyes.

“We’re going to go wait down in the car.” Suga began, “Great night, Kuroo. See you around.” Suga then began to push Asahi towards the door and Kuroo waved goodbye before turning his attention back to Daichi.

 

“Are you free tomorrow?” Kuroo asked walking Daichi to the door.

“Yes.”

“Good, I’ll come over and make you breakfast.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes! Think of it as a thank you for coming here and supporting me.”

“Well I look forward to it. You know where the spare key is located.”

“Of course. I’ll be there around ten or ten thirty?”

 “See you then.” They shared a hug before Daichi left the building.

 

From: Tetsurou <3

No kiss? :(

Goodnight Daichi

 

*

 

Waking up to the smell of pancakes and coffee was quite pleasant for Daichi. After sneaking off to the bathroom, he entered his kitchen, wrapping his arms around Kuroo and pressing his cheek flat against Kuroo’s back. “Morning, sunshine.” Kuroo greeted, turning to place a kiss atop Daichi’s head.

“Morning.”

“Why don’t you go have a seat and I’ll bring breakfast to you.”

“You don’t need help?”

“No, I’m pretty much done here.” Daichi squeezed Kuroo once before removing his arms and taking a seat on the couch.

 

Pancakes were eaten in comfortable silence, and the best way to finish off the meal was to cuddle on the couch. Daichi lied on top of Kuroo, chin resting on Kuroo’s chest while playing with the tips of his fringe. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“No, I really missed you.” Daichi turned his head, pressing it flat on Kuroo’s chest so he couldn’t see the blush forming, “I got a little jealous actually. It’s silly, but I suddenly felt like your boyfriend became your job. I even got a little envious of Yaku, since he got to be around you so much more than I could.”

“Daichi, I’m sorry. I kind of realized I’ve been neglecting you a bit, and I tried to make it better by visiting you on your lunch, but then everything at the office got so hectic. Bokuto is a great realtor, but he’s so disorganized and I had to help him so much this week. Plus, every time Yaku or I met with a client to get more information on what they wanted, they had made the negotiations all the more stressful. I have good news though. I got an offer on the penthouse, and I close on Monday, so you’ll get your boyfriend back.”

“I’m proud of you. You’re working hard and doing what you love.”

“Look at me.”

“No…”

“Please?” Daichi peeked up at Kuroo. “Let’s make a promise.”

“I’m listening.”

“Let’s promise, that no matter how busy our work schedules may get, we have to put time aside each week for each other.”

“We can also go back to sending those cute pictures to each other.”

“Some of those photos were so embarrassing though!”

“They were cute! Like your bird’s nest hairstyle.” Kuroo groaned, making Daichi laugh, “You know… that photo is my wallpaper.”

“Of course it is…” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Daichi, “You want to know something?”

“What?”

“I totally understand why my relationship with Yaku made you a little jealous. When we first got together, I was a little jealous of your relationship with Suga and Asahi. They knew you so well, and got to call you by your given name all the time. I wanted our relationship to be like that. I wanted to have a bunch of inside jokes or nicknames only we can use.”

“We’re pretty much there… at that stage of our relationship, Tetsu.” Daichi chuckled and watched Kuroo blush. “You should be used to me using that by now.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” Daichi placed a small kiss on Kuroo’s cheek. “I lo-like you a lot, Daichi.”

“I like you a lot too, Tetsurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to add some love confessions at the end, but i think i'll save that for the next part of the series because i want to write it in kuroo's pov. thanks for reading this! come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com) and we can talk about haikyuu and kurodai and headcanons.


End file.
